Professor Layton and the Real Unwound Future?
by altava
Summary: I'm bad with summaries. What if they realy went to the future? And will it be as catastrophic as the fake one? Please review. IDGAF if you don't rate. I just want a review. Thanks! BTW, there might be language in some future chapters, so it's K plus. MY NAME HAS CHANGED TO ROMA VANE SO YEAH.
1. Chapter 1

After stepping out of Spring and Cogg's Clock Emporium, Hershel and Luke stared in awe at the future London. Unlike Clive's version, the buses were, indeed, working. And it didn't look as mangled and stuffy as Clive's London did. And the best part? No annoying construction going on right next to the time machine. There was, instead, a small café. And a very cozy-looking one, at that. "Professor?" Luke asked, lightly pulling on the older man's sleeve. "Yes, Luke?" He responded. "Can we go in here for a moment? Maybe we can figure out what we're going to do first."

Once again, the pair had received a letter from a Future Luke. But this time, they knew it was real. "Would you do me a favor, my boy, and read me the letter again?" Hershel asked. As Luke was unfolding the parchment, Layton ordered two cups of tea; one for himself and one for Luke, of course. "Okay, then. Ahem..." Luke cleared his throat and began.

_Professor Layton and Luke,_

_This same situation has happened ten years ago. Ten years for me, anyway. Someone is planning on destroying London, with the aid of a time machine. This time, however, it's not someone with a fake name. And his name _isn't_ Hershel Layton. I can't figure this out on my own, obviously. I've called on the Layton from my time, but we would like you to help us out, as well. I sincerely hope you're both up to the challenge. I'm sure we can fix this._

_Yours,_

_Lucas Oliver Triton_

_P.S.: You can find me at the café right by the clock shop._

"Honestly, Luke..." Layton started. The tea had recently arrived, and there was a cup of it in front of Luke. Hershel continued, "... I really didn't know you had a middle name at all." He laughed. Luke's cheeks went faintly red. "Well... I don't really like using it..." Hershel chuckled. "That's fine. I feel the same way about mine." As soon as he said that, he blushed. "Never mind. Don't ask me what it is because I won't tell you." Luke laughed. "Okay, then." Luke took a sip of tea and blinked. He wasn't really fond of tea, but this was delicious. He took another sip. "Don't drink it too quickly, now..." Layton laughed. Luke nodded. "Hm..." He mumbled. "What is it, Luke?" Hershel asked. Luke handed him the parchment. "It says we can find him... here." Luke looked around. "I don't see him." Hershel turned around, looking for the young man who had written the letter. "Perhaps he left a while ago?" Luke asked. Hershel shook his head, turning back to Luke. "I know you well enough that you would have stayed until you did what you had to do." Luke smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Professor?"

A voice came from behind Hershel. He turned. A young man walked out of the shadows; very cliché-like. He wore his hair long and slightly shaggy, with a bit of a spike to it in the back, and it was a hazel brown. His green eyes twinkled with happiness. He had his hands in the pockets of his navy-blue, knee-length jean shorts. He wore long, white socks, and black loafers. His shirt was a white button-down, and untucked. Over it was a black blazer, open in the front. He held out his hand. "It's nice to see you again, Professor Layton." Hershel stood, smiling, taking the young man's hand. "Wow..." Luke looked up at his future self in sheer amazement. "Professor, he looks a lot like Clive." The young man just laughed. "I know I do. I've heard. I know Clive." He turned to the professor. "Wait until you meet the future Hershel Layton. He looks quite different from the way you do now. I can't remember the last time he even _wore_ that outfit." He sighed happily. "Good times." He came back to his senses and said, "But I digress. Come, I'll lead the way. We're going to my house." As the three left, the young man chuckled and said, "Luke, wait'll you see my wife."

* * *

**I hope you liked! If you didn't, well... Please review and tell me. Even if you absolutely hated it. I'd like to know. And, if you can, please tell me what you didn't like so I know what to fix up. Thank you! :D ~Jade~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

When the three walked up to Future Luke's house, they were impressed with what they saw. It had two floors, a brick front, and it was very rustic; a charm that intrigued the Professor quite greatly. "This is a very nice little house, Luke." Hershel said to the young man. He smiled. "Thank you." He turned on Young Luke. For the second time, he said, "Just wait until you see who I'm married too. Professor, this might be a bit of a shock to you, as well." The door opened. The den had a small fireplace, and the walls were painted a light, Cafe-Au-Lait-colored brown. The bright white crown moldings complimented it perfectly. "Honey? I'm hone!" The young man called. Just then, a young boy came running up to him. "Daddy!" He yelled, his arms outstretched. Future Luke laughed, picking up the child. "My son, Elliot." The professor smiled. "That's nice." Luke laughed. "Wait until you see who his mother is." He went upstairs. A minute later, a woman's shriek rang out. It was very abrupt. "Luke, stop it!" She laughed. He laughed as well, bringing her downstairs. "Honey... well, you know who this is."

The woman had long, slightly-wavy black hair that, the Professor could obviously tell, was dyed. Her light-brown chocolate eyes sparked with curiosity and excitement. She wore a deep red blouse, a pair of white jean shorts that were just a _little_ shorter than what he normally saw. She was barefoot, trying to gain control of her giggling two-year-old son. The professor's mouth hung open.

"Flora?" He asked. She smiled at him. "D-Dad..." She replied. It filled Hershel with a very nice, warm feeling, being called "Dad". She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace, smiling all the way. "Wow, you've... really done some growing up, haven't you?" He chuckled. "Oh, now, don't get so sentimental, I'm not leaving anytime soon." Future Luke got the pair's attention. "_And _her cooking has bettered itself ten-fold. It's actually edible now! And it actually tastes good!" He laughed. She hit his arm playfully. "Oh, stop it." The little boy ran in circles around Hershel's ankles. "I can't believe I'm a grandfather... I'm not _that_ old, am I?" He joked. Flora laughed. "No, Dad, you're not old." She gave him a warm hug. "Not yet anyway." She laughed, letting him go. "Hey!" He crossed his arms, a smile playing on his lips.

"You know..." Younger Luke spoke up. "I wonder what happened to Emmy..." Hershel nodded. "That _is_ a good question." Flora nodded. "Yes, I remember Emmy. She works not far from the University, Professor." Hershel stared. "Wait, I still work there?" He smiled. "Wow. Some things don't change." Older Luke scoffed, "That might as well be the only thing about you that _hasn't_ changed. Besides the gentleman thing and the tea obsession." Everyone laughed at that one. "I am _not_ obsessed with it!" He chuckled. "We can stop by her office if you like, Dad." Flora offered. Hershel smiled, and so did Young Luke. "That would be nice, thank you." Flora went up to the toddler, picking him up, and handing him to her husband. "Take care of Elly for me while we're gone?" He nodded, giving her a kiss. "I'll be back in a little while."

-o-

"Emmy?" Flora called, knocking on the door. Flora had climbed behind the counter of the café' bar, and was knocking on the door to the kitchen. "Just a sec, Flora!" A woman called. When she came out, she was quite a sight. She had also dyed her hair - it was a medium honey blonde now - and was wearing a green polo with a pair of jeans, and black heels. And, Hershel noticed, she was a bit... bustier... _Stop it, Hershel._ He thought. _This isn't the time._

"Oh!" She went up to the pair of men. "Professor?" She said, looking him up and down. "Wow, it's been quite some time, hasn't it?" She laughed. Hershel nodded."It has, hasn't it?" While they were talking, Flora puller cell phone out of her back pocket. "Oh, it's from Luke." She exited the text message and put the phone back into her pocket. "Dad?" She called. He turned around. "Yes?" She smiled. "We should probably be getting back to the house..." Hershel cocked his head to the side. "Why is that?" She smiled and said,

"You wouldn't want to keep your future self waiting, would you?"

* * *

**Excited? Please, review! I know you're tired of hearing it, but I really want to know what you guys think. Thanks! ~Jade~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

What they walked in to was quite a sight. A man was sitting on the couch, sharing a laugh with Future Luke. He had medium length, chocolate-brown hair, graying about half an inch up from the bottom at the back of his neck, but very slightly; it was hardly noticeable. His warm, hazel eyes twinkled when he laughed, which he seemed to do quite often. He wore a pair of black loafers, grey sweatpants, and an olive-green sweatshirt, under the black jacket he always wore; that seemed to be the only thing about him that hadn't changed. That, and his obsession with puzzles. And tea.

"Oh. My. _God."_ They said in unison. Flora laughed. Future Layton chuckled. "If only I were still that young, eh?" He laughed again. Future Luke put a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Professor..." Luke said, looking at older Layton, "Meet the professor." He motioned then to Layton. The younger one. "Well, this is... quite a shock..." Layton murmured. The older Layton nodded. "I can only imagine. You should feel more shocked than me; I've seen that before." He motioned to Layton's figure. "You, however, have not." He looked down and laughed as he picked up his grandson. Younger Luke smiled. "Aw, that's cute." Future Layton smiled. "Well, I was never really that good with small children... But I suppose this is practice, isn't it?" He went over to the sofa and started to play with Elliot. Flora looked over to her husband. "Luke?" Future Luke turned around. "Yes, dear?" Younger Luke smiled a bit. Flora said, "Is Emmy coming over for dinner, finally? She said to me earlier that she had an announcement..." Luke nodded. "Yeah, she's coming over. Did she tell you what her announcement was? Knowing you two _ladies,_ I'm sure you both have your secrets..." He winked. Flora shook her head. "No, she didn't." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be her. Good thing I've already started the cooking..." Flora went to get the door. Future Luke sniffed at the air. "I can tell. It smells great." Young Luke thought that was an understatement. He sniffed once and practically drooled over the smell. Present Layton laughed. "Not now, Luke. We don't need you slobbering all over yourself." Flora laughed. Emmy walked in, putting her coat on a coat hanger. "Once a pig, always a pig, eh, Flora?" Flora laughed. "Yup." She went over to her husband, whose arms were crossed. "Thanks, love." She giggled, placing a kiss on his cheek. Emmy walked up to Layton - Future Layton, that is - and placed a small peck on his cheek as well. Present Layton looked at him, puzzled. Then his eyes trailed downward and he gaped at something he hadn't seen before. The thing Emmy was probably going to talk about.

There was a small silver ring on both their fingers.


End file.
